The Final Battle
by Starcrystal8
Summary: The Final Battle looms closer. Only this time instead of the Three, there are cats with Graces that must save the clans. At the time, these cats are being used to spy on the other clans. Can a unexpected friendship change this? Rating may change to a T.
1. Chapter 1

_This is if instead of the Three, there were cats with Graces, and all five clans were at the lake instead of the four. The battle is coming, but the different clans are uneasy with each other. They send their graced cats to spy, to do the dirtiest tasks, and to do the hardest hunting. This takes place after The Forgotten Warrior. _

_This is my first fanfic, please review!_

(I do not own Graceling or Warrior characters; they belong to Kristen Cashore/Erin Hunter. I do however own Petalpaw)

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

"Petalpaw, can you come here for a moment?" Leafstar asked.

"Sure" I meowed, growling to myself. Chances are it would be some activity that would involve either spying, or "ensuring" that they wouldn't attempt to attack Skyclan. Which really sucked for me, since all I wanted to do was become a medicine cat apprentice.

I am a Graceling, which means I have an extreme skill that my other clan mates don't have. Some of the Graces are helpful, like fighting, or super hearing graces, some are useless, like being able to completely twist their heads around. Some though, are creepy, yet very helpful. Those are like the mind reading Graces and the walking into other cats' dreams or even the weather reading Graces. Mine is the most unusual one out of all of the clans. I can fly.

I walked over to where my leader, Leafstar was waiting. Sharpclaw, the deputy, was already waiting for me. I prepared myself for the worst, while hoping for the best.

"Petalpaw, I want you to go spy on Windclan camp. If they already attempted to attack Thunderclan, we could easily be next. Be back before the Gathering unlessthere is a good reason to stay at the camp."

"Ok Leafstar" I meowed with little energy. I knew I would have to do this depressing task. If a cat was a helpful Grace, like me, they had to the leaders or deputies wishes when asked. It made any Graceling feel like a slave, and it distanced Gracelings from the rest of the clan even more. Our mismatched eyes that identified us as a Graceling didn't help. It just made it easier to target us for things like bullying.

I was barely a moon old when my eyes set (if you don't understand, read Graceling). My mother Cherrytail was both horrified and amazed. I was the first Graceling in our clan since the clans had left for the Great Journey. On the other paw, this would mean that I would be noticed as a Graceling even quicker, since no other cat had one eye bright green, and one sea blue, or even different colored eyes.

"I ran out of the clan and jumped, half hoping I would fall and that I didn't have a Grace. Of course, that didn't happen. I began to fly, feeling like myself again. As I caught birds' midair and ate them, I began to head towards Windclan territory.

Soon, too soon, I made it to the Windclan camp. I landed in a scruffy bush and listened closely, really hoping I wouldn't overhear anything.

"The next cat to listen to Sol again will be forced to leave immediately!" Onestar meowed to his clan "I don't what some of you were thinking, attempting to attack Thunderclan without my or Ashfoot's approval. Not only did you lose, you got yourselves injured and worse, we are now distrusted my all of the clans. I'm surprised that there hasn't been a clan that hasn't attempted to fight us yet."

I felt stunned. We had all thought that Onestar had secretly united with Sol to destroy the rest of the clans. I never had guessed that Onestar didn't know until the attack. We had always assumed that he had been the co-leader of the attack. I guess not. I had to ask Jayfeather about the attack.

"However, we must be on our guard" Onestar continued. "There is a very good chance that Thunderclan will attempt to attack our camp. I want a guard on the entrance of the camp on a twenty four hour basis. If anyone sees Sol or any cat conversing with Sol, I want you to tell me right away. If it's not a Windclan, I want you to take them hostage. We cannot have this happen again without starting a war on our land, and with leafbare coming, that's the last thing we need. Everyone, continue with your patrols except for Ashfoot and Emberfoot, I need to speak with you."

The second he said that, I silently gasped. Emberfoot was a Graceling with amazing climbing skills. He could easily slip inside of one of the camps and attack without any cat being the wiser. Well, I guess he couldn't do that for Riverclan, since it was surrounded by water. Any other clan would be in danger though. Especially Thunderclan and Skyclan since Thunderclan was surrounded by cliffs and Skyclan were in caves going vertically upward. I turned to get a running start out of here before anything else happened when I felt something pushing me back down.

"What do you think you are doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait for the update, I've had a busy time and I've been unable to update. I will try to update every Tuesday or Sunday. I want to thank FerbulousGirl for creating Hawkpaw. The story will mainly be in Petalpaw's point of view, although it will sometimes go into Hawkpaw's and Jayfeather's point of view too._

(I do not own anything except for Petalpaw.)

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

I froze in fear. Standing behind me, fur bristling was a furious cat. The cat looked a bit older than me, although almost every cat did. I had just become an apprentice. I had to do these jobs ever since my eyes set. It really sucked, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I turned a bit further around, to get a good look at my new enemy. The cat had light brown fur, and it looked only a couple moons older than me. But we both looked at the other's eyes and we both froze.

The cat had one hazel eye, and one bright green eye.

It was a Graceling.

The cat unfroze first. This mysterious cat walked up to me and pushed me out of this bush and sat down in front of me. I was still shocked that it wouldn't attack me, although since we were both Gracelings, chances are that this cat understood what I was doing.

"Hello, my name is Hawkpaw. What's yours?" Hawkpaw asked in a curious voice.

"My name's Petalpaw. Are you from Windclan?" I asked shakily, still wondering what would happen.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry though; I won't turn you in to my leader unless you try to attack me. I just want to talk. It's not very often that I can actually talk to a Graceling unless they're in my clan and if I do they just go into how I should always be loyal to my clan no matter what happens. Like they don't hate this way Gracelings are treated as slaves as much as I do." She meowed rather angrily.

"I agree with you completely. Although there's no other Gracelings in Skyclan, my clan so there's no one to talk to and I have to do all of the missions, instead of a few of them. It's hard for me since I want to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior, so it feels so wrong that I have to all of these annoying missions!" I growled softly so the clan below us wouldn't hear.

"Agreed, I really do wish that we would get some more freedom when we are assigned our missions. For example, we would be able to get a say in these so called missions!" Hawkpaw almost yowled at the sky above.

"Quiet down… please." I murmured, scared that some other cat would hear us. "If someone hears us I will be caught and you will be in so much trouble."

"Right, sorry" She meowed quietly.

"It's ok. But what is your Grace anyways?" I asked. "It must be special if you could catch me here, where no other cat has been able to catch me before."

"Sadly, it is special. I have very good eyesight. I can see all the way across the territory. I also can see very well in the dark. Seeing you was very easy, even though the bushes were there. You didn't stand a chance." Hawkpaw whispered.

I can see what you mean. So you are sent to different territories to see what they look like, and to be able to map them out. That must be how you found out that Thunderclan was taking letting Sol stay so quickly." I said, quieting to match her now extremely quiet voice.

"Yep, that's how. Every once in a while, Onestar asks me to peek in at the other territories and I do it. It's not that bad, considering that most days it doesn't force me to go out of the territory like some of the other cats. But forget about me, what's your Grace?"

"I can fly" I simply answered, not really feeling like going into much detail.

"What!" She gasped. "I've heard about some weird Graces, but never a flying Grace. Can you show me?"

"Sure" I meowed. "I should be going anyways, the Gathering will begin soon and if I'm any later than Leafstar will begin to worry."

With that I ran and jumped up into the air, letting the gentle breeze keep me afloat. Hawkpaw looked stunned at the sight of a cat in the air, flying with the wind. I purred with amusement.

"I'll see you at the Gathering!" She meowed.

"I'll see you too!" I meowed back.

With that I left for Skyclan.

**Hawkpaw's POV**

As I saw my new friend Petalpaw leap into the air like it was something normal, I was shocked. Out of all the Graces I have ever seen, that was defiantly the weirdest. It was also one that could be used both to help and to hurt. I felt so bad for Petalpaw, since she had such a helpful Grace, and she was the only Graceling in her clan. She would have to take all of the missions, and she would be able to do them too with her Grace.

_Should I tell Onestar about Petalpaw? _ I thought wearily. _I don't want to have to lie, especially in front of Nightcloud, since she is a Graced mind reader. On the other paw, I don't want to tell on Petalpaw, at least without her permission. That's it! I'll hunt for a bit so Sunstrike doesn't get mad at me for standing around here all day. Then I can ask her at the Gathering today if I can. I'll also just ignore Nightcloud as best as I can. I hope at least._

I ran around looking for prey. As I finally caught a big juicy rabbit in the same bush that I found Petalpaw, I saw Emberfoot sneaking out to do his "secret" mission. I felt bad for him, but since I didn't want to be seen, I didn't say anything. I began to head back to camp, with the rabbit heavy in my mouth, and the secrets heavy in my heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally! I can continue the story very few people are reading. At least it's fun to write. As a brief authors note, if you like a certain canon warrior cat that is not dead by the end of the forgotten warrior and you want them to have a Grace, please PM me the character and if possible, the Grace. Also, since I haven't actually finished Skyclan's Destiny, all of the characters on the allegiances are fully part of the clan, and none are dead (if any died, this is what I get for not finishing). Anyways, on to chapter 3!_

(I do not own anything except for Petalpaw, even though I would love to own warriors really badly.)

**Chapter 3: The Gathering part 1**

**Petalpaw's POV**

As I arrived back at the Skyclan camp, I noticed Leafstar had called for a clan meeting. As all of the cats had gathered around the Rockpile, I crept in, joining in with the crowd. Leafstar noticed me and gave me a slight nod of her head to say that she saw me before she started her speech.

"I feel really uneasy about this Gathering. The other clans are uneasy about each other, and I fear our camp's safety. I want Clovertail, Sparrowpelt, Patchfoot, Mintpaw, Rockshade, Ebonyclaw, Sharpclaw, and of course, Petalpaw and Echosong. Every other cat is to help protect the camp. I want a two cat guard at the entrance at all times, starting with Billystorm and Waspwhisker. The rest of the cats, see Sharpclaw for when you will be guard. The cats I just called, let's go to the Gathering!"

I ran up to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a quick piece before we leave. Mintpaw, my best friend soon joined me.

"Where were you? Echosong was going to let me help you search for some herbs!" She asked.

"Sorry! I had to do another annoying mission for Leafstar" I meowed back.

"That's what I thought. You have never ditched us before now, unless it's for a mission. Was there any interesting news wherever you were?" She meowed very quietly.

I was about to answer when Leafstar called us to leave for the Gathering. I felt excited; Gatherings were always fun to go to, even though the last one I went to was terrifying. Hopefully there would be no fighting this time.

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Let's go!" Firestar called out to his clan.

I sighed inwardly. The last Gathering went rather badly, and I didn't have to send any message that time. Now almost all of the clans think I killed Flametail, and I have to convince some of them about this threat that's coming, and get them to help me defeat the Dark Forest, which seems already impossible to defeat anyways. Let me think, do I feel good about this… no.

_~Flashback~_

"Jayfeather" a familiar voice called to me.

I looked around, realizing that this is a dream, and some cat was visiting me. As my ice blue and pale silver eyes looked around, I noticed Yellowfang and Spottedleaf watching me, waiting for me to find them.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping this would be good.

"We have decided that Starclan needs an army of its strongest cats to defeat the Dark Forest" Spottedleaf said. "We want you to gather all of the Graceling cats to form an unstoppable army, or else we will be wiped out."

"So you're expecting I should try to get cats that think I killed a cat to trust me, and help me!" I exclaimed. "You know they have tried to stop me from doing any medicine cat duties, and the clans have separated because of your ideas! I can't just talk to cats and expect them to believe me!"  
>"Yes, but as long as you can get them to meet with you, we will all try to help you" Yellowfang meowed. "Do you really think that we would leave you to do this on your own mousebrain?"<p>

"No, but how will I get them to meet, and when?" I asked.

"Do it at the Gathering. They will all be there and you can meet afterwards." Yellowfang meowed

"Of course that's good. Provided I'm still alive by the end of the Gathering" I meowed with a touch of sarcasm. "Well… I can talk to Firestar and do the meeting. You better help me with getting the other cats to trust me."

"Sure" Spottedleaf said.

_~End of flashback~_

I ended up having to tell Lionblaze about the dream, since he's my brother and a Graceling. Hopefully having him on my side will help me… maybe. I might as well get this over with and hope for the best.

**Petalpaw's POV**

I ran across the fallen tree to the island. I felt excited since I would be able to talk to my new friend Hawkpaw. I noticed almost all of the clans staying with their own clans. It was sad. I had thought that Gatherings were times that all of the clans were supposed to be bonding. I guess that wasn't completely true. I decided to still be friendly, at least to Hawkpaw. I walked over to her quickly.

"Hey Petalpaw" She meowed quietly.

"Hey, what a gloomy Gathering" I meowed back rather sadly.

"Yep, I was really hoping it would be better than this. I guess not. I wonder what has made all of the clans hate each other." She meowed.

"I agree." I meowed. "Mousedung, that's the leaders, I have to go back to my clan. Bye Hawkpaw"

"Bye" she meowed quietly.

I ran back to where the medicine cats were and I began to wait for the leaders to start.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I ran across the fallen tree with Lionblaze by my side. We had decided that he would try to get the Shadowclan and Windclan while I would try Riverclan and Skyclan, provided there were any in Skyclan. We had already talked to the Gracelings in Thunderclan. We had also talked to Firestar so he didn't think we were sneaking out to do some random thing that wouldn't help the clan. We both knew that he had to know the truth.

I ran over to Dovewing, who was also a Graceling. She had promised to help me out with the search for Gracelings. Out of all of the cats in Thunderclan, possibly all of the clans, it was only Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, Firestar, and I that knew the full truth of the Dark Forest. Ivypool and Firestar weren't even Gracelings, Firestar was our leader and he heard a prophecy, and Ivypool was our spy. We needed both of them to succeed, but we needed Gracelings for the army.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep, I am. Are you?" Dovewing meowed.

"Yes, let's get this started!" I replied half-heartedly. Truthfully, I didn't want to, but I didn't want to go against the wishes of Starclan.

We went to the Riverclan side first, since there were defiantly Gracelings there. I heard Dovewing walk around a bit to see if there was any cat. I listened hard for her steps, and where she was going. Soon she ran back to me.

"Icewing is a Graceling!" She meowed.

"That's great! Can you show me where she is?" I asked.

"Over here" She meowed.

I followed her voice to a cat near the end of the island. This cat smelled of fish, so I guessed that it was Icewing.

"Hi, are you Icewing?" I asked this cat.

"Yep, why do you need to know?" She asked accusingly.

"Listen, you're a Graceling, and I need to pass a message on to you from Starclan along with the other Gracelings." I meowed. "Can you please stay at the island after the Gathering?"

"I guess it won't hurt me. Will this affect my clan in any negative way?" She asked quietly.

"No, this will be to help the clans survive." I meowed.

"Sure, I'll come" She meowed.

"Thank you!" I meowed.

I continued to do this until we had found all of the Riverclan Gracelings. I ended talking to Icewing (of course), Mintfur, Grasspelt, Rushpaw, and Minnowtail. I was impressed, 5 Gracelings in a clan wasn't that bad. It wasn't amazing, but it wasn't that bad. We went on to Skyclan, hoping there would be at least one Graceling. Knowing our luck, chances are there wouldn't.

I was completely wrong. We had barely made it to the Skyclan side when Dovewing stopped me.

"There's a Graceling, and the cats where the Skyclan medicine cat usually sits." Dovewing meowed excitedly. "Let's go tell this cat!"

"First, I can't see anything" I meowed… again. "But if there's a medicine cat Graceling; I want to go speak with it."

"Yea, this cat looks really young, it must be an apprentice" Dovewing meowed as we walked over to this cat. "It looks like a girl, and she must be a new apprentice."

Finally, we made it to this cat. I smelled really fresh air on her, she must be Skyclan. I hoped this would work.

**Petalpaw's POV**

I was waiting for the Gathering to start when I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way. I turned around to see two cats staring at me. The grey one walked towards me and began to talk to me.

"Hey, are you the Skyclan medicine cat apprentice?" He asked. At least I think it's a tom.

"Yea, my name's Petalpaw. Why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously

"My names Jayfeather, I'm Thunderclan's medicine cat." He meowed. "I need to talk to you and all of the other Gracelings after the Gathering."

"Why?" I asked.

"Starclan wants me to give you all a message." Jayfeather meowed back.

"Sure" I responded. "I can't see any other reason why I shouldn't do so."

"Thank you" He said.

We both went back to our spots for the Gathering and I felt scared; would there be another quarrel? I hoped there wouldn't be.

"Attention! Let the Gathering begin!" called the leaders

_This was becoming very long so I'm going make the actual Gathering the next chapter. The entire Gathering might take 2 more chapters to finish. Please review!_


End file.
